


Where the tides comes into too fast (one slip and you're drowning)

by evanescentdawn



Series: Severus-centric fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, i have a lot of snape feelings, impiled self-hatred, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Snape, sometime, after he killed Albus.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape
Series: Severus-centric fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560919
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Where the tides comes into too fast (one slip and you're drowning)

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes, i just think about.... snape and how two of his closest people is dead because of him. both indirectly and directly and just...

In the private’s of his house, when the night is darkest and there’s hate (boiling, screaming hate) lodged in his throat, in his pulse (heavy-sharp), where his breath lives (stuffed in his lungs) (he can’t breathe. he can’t breathe) and Severus is choking on his tears (on the burning memories) (lily, eyes hollow and dead. and Albus falling and falling. and him with the wand very cold in his hands) ( _it’s his fault. It’s his fault. It’s his fault._ ) and there’s something dark-heavy in him — feelings crushed where his heart is supposed to be - he — thinks _snivellus_. 

And he hates, hates, _hates_.


End file.
